


Sakura`s Diary

by hellzioen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Joecherry, M/M, Piercings, Short, Very Secret Diary, idkhowtotagsorry, ilovethesetwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzioen/pseuds/hellzioen
Summary: I headcanon Kaoru as someone who keeps a diary. And I was imagining what he would write inside it when I wrote this. His journal entry when he got a new piercing! :)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sakura`s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Kaoru as someone who keeps a diary. And I was imagining what he would write inside it when I wrote this. His journal entry when he got a new piercing! :)

_**Sakura`s Diary.** _

_Monday- 9.35pm._   
_Home, on my bed._

Joe… I think that I might have a crush on you after what happened today…

I have many ear piercings already, and wanted to try getting a lip one. I heard it was painful and more difficult to take care of. But it looks cool, so I wanted to try it.

Adam was the first to see my piercing. I had told Adam about getting a lip piercing as a random thought, but he encouraged it and even accompanied me to get it done over the weekend. I wanted it to be a surprise so I told Adam not to say anything to you. I wanted to see how you`d react. Since you always teased that I had a feminine face, I wanted to see how you`d take to a facial piercing. And Adam thought it would be funny, too.

Since we`re in separate classes, Adam and I wanted to surprise you during recess when us three met.

Who knew I`d bump into you at the toilet after the first class period. 

You were washing your hands in the sink when I entered. You turned around to see who it was, and the shock in your face- I wish Adam was there to see it! And maybe take a picture of it- Priceless!

You went: “Kaoru?…” with eyebrows high and eyes wide open. And I burst out laughing.

You turned off the tap and walked towards me, and I tried to suppress my laughter. You came close- _too close_ \- to me. I could smell you. You smelt… fragrant. It wasn`t perfume. Was it the soap or shampoo you used? Or the softener your mum used to wash your clothes? 

Your countenance was still filled with surprise. Then you brought your hand up to my face, placing your four fingers under my chin. It was wet from the water. _Cold_. You tilted my head up to face you. And you pressed your thumb on my lip beside the piercing. _It hurt._

I pulled away. _What were you doing?_ My heart was racing. I could feel my face heat up as I turned my head to the side to hide it from you.

And I said: “It hasn`t healed yet. Please don`t touch it.”

To give you a reason for my pulling away.

“Ah, sorry.” You replied. You seemed a little flustered, too, or was it just my imagination? You pulled out two tissues from the tissue dispenser before saying bye.

And then I was left alone in the toilet.

I stared at myself in the semi-clean mirror. My heart beating violently in my chest.

And I touched the spot on my lip where you had your thumb on.

I wanted to get a shocked reaction from you...

_Little did I know that I would be the one to fall for your reaction like this._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read!  
> I know- who writes diary entries like this, right? My diary entries are usually so boring haha.  
> Sorry if it`s ooc! I wrote this after watching ep 7. Kaoru with piercings <3  
> I want to continue this, but I`m not sure how to yet. Will do so soon :)
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write on, you could message me on my ig @ helzioen :)


End file.
